The Flash & Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates Time War
by Laquane2020
Summary: There back! That's right The CW show The Flash and Disney Junior's Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates are back together for another adventure. but this time there is no Time when they will have to fast Jake's Past and travel back in time to prevent thing from happening. Can they do in in Time?" You'll just have to wait and Find out.
1. Chapter 1 just a normal day in Central C

**My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive.**

**And my name is Captain Jake and I'm the only captain on the never high seas.**

**In both of our world's we do different things. in my world, me and my crew stop Captain Hook.**

**And in Central City I solve crimes, and find metahumans like me.**

**But when both of our worlds are in trouble we spring into action and whenever me and my crew are in serious trouble, we call The Flash to help us out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates they belong to Disney Junior I also do not own The Flash they belong to the CW channel. but I do own the metahuman Powers name. so if there's any no more product introductions I would like to get started with this first chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Just a Normal day in Central City**

**Barry's Pov**

It was just a normal day here in Central City I was doing my usual thing fighting crime and running fast as Lightning. Until I got a call from Cisco Ramon.

"Barry you got to come back to Star Labs right now." Cisco said to me.

"why?" I asked him.

"Because Captain Jake and his crew are back and I think they are in need of help."

I couldn't believe it Captain Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully are back in Central City haven't seen them in a long time. So that's what I did after I defeated one Criminal brought him to Central Heights Prison, then went back to star Labs.

In the next chapter will see why Captain Jake and his crew are back in Central City remember to comment and review see you guys next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 why are you back Captain Jake

**Chapter 2 Why are you back Captain Jake **

**Barry** **Allen's POV**

"Cisco, why are Captain Jlake and his crew back?

"I don't know why don't you ask them." Cisco suggested.

So that's what I did I walked over to them, and ask them why are you back.

"Why are you guys back here is there something wrong in Neverland?

"Barry Allen, do you know someone by the name, The Time Wizard?" Jake asked me.

"Hey babe I came as fast as I Could." My wife Iris West Alain.

Cisco you called Iris, before you called me?

"Hey have you ever heard of ladies first!?" Cisco asked me.

He's got a point there Barry." Jake said to me.

"Okay enough. I said. How about the four of us go somewhere private like the time vault?" I suggested.

And so Captain Jake Izzy Cubby Skully and I, went inside the time Volt for some privacy.

"So what's this I hear about a time wizard if you ask me that sounds kind of cool.

"Not cool Barry. because this time wizard it's someone we know." Cubby said to me.

"Barry Allen, the reverse Jake is back." Jake said to me.

"What...do...you...mean...the...reverse...Jake...is...back?" I I, don't understand, I thought he got erased from existence." I said to them,

"We thought so as well, but we can't stop him without your help Barry Allen." Izzy said to me.

Just then someone came into Star Labs.

"Where is my mom and dad at?" A person asked Cisco while he walked in.

"Who are you?" Cisco asked him.

"I am the Earth 2 son of Jake Hutchinson and Izzy green.

That's when the five of us can out of the Time vailt to also see this person.

"Cisco who at the... Hello can we help you sir?" I asked him

Hello Barry Allen my mother and father told me all about you..

"Barry Allen who's this?" Jake asked as well.

Dad! Mom! thank goodness you are okay.

"I don't know. Hey, what is your name?" I asked him.

I'm sorry kid but we are not your parents can we be.

"But you guys are my parents back in Earth 2. The reason I came hear to the year 2019, is because well my earth has been takin over by the evil emperor of time.

"Excuse me Earth 2 Captain Jake Jr but, can you tell us what happened on your earth?" Iris asked him.

"But of course." Earth 2 Captain Jake Jr answered her.

**Flashback Earth 2 Neverland year 2028...**

**Earth 2 ****Captain Jake **Junior's **POV**

I was having a nicejr pov date with Earth 2 Marina the human until I heard someone screamed.

" What was that?" Marina the human asked me.

"I don't know. Get to somewhere safe." I said to her.

As Marina the human went to somewhere safe, I ran quick as possible back to the old Star Labs where my mom and Cubby were waiting for me.

"Mom is everything all right?" I asked her.

"Son sit down your uncle cubby and I have something to tell you." She said to me.

As I sat down on the chair, I knew this wasn't good news and I hate it when you give me bad news.

"Captain Jake jr. you know your father right?" she asked me.

" yeah of course I know Dad you're married him." I said to her.

" Well, Jake died." she said to me I was in shocked.

" What?" I asked in horror and shocked at the same time.

"I just can't believe that dad died he was legendary he was captain of the mighty Colossus."

BLAST BLAST BLAST BLAST BLAST BLAST*

Out of know where evil bad guys came inside Star Labs and started blasting at us.

"What the?" I said to myself.

"Captain Jake Jr." my mother Izzy said to me.

"Well look we are being attacked by evil bad guys." I said to her.

"I am not going down without a fight." She said as

she got out of hiding.

"Mom what are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"Captain Jake Jr, I love you so much." She said to me.

"What...the?" I questioned myself.

"Hey big ugly people kill me." Izzy said to the guys who had a gun in his hand.

" hasta la vista sweet cheeks... *BANG BANG BANG*

"Noo!" I said as o ran toward mother.

"mom mom mom MOM!!"

"Captain Jake Jr we gotta go now!" Cubby said to me.

"But, we can't just leave her." I said to him.

"Don't worry, you can see your parents again." Cubby said to me.

"Huh How?" I asked him.

"look I promised Barry Allen I wouldn't do this, but you need to save the world with the help of Barry Allen and you're younger parents and me of course cuz I'll be there as well." he said to me which I still didn't understand.

"Look, Uncle Cubby I don't know what's going on. are you saying I can travel back to the past?" I asked him.

"Yes you can I already opened a time portal with my speed, I also send the coordinates to the year 2019 good luck.!" He said to me.

"Oh and before you go Captain Jake Jr, your mother and father wanted you to have these." he said to me as he handed me father's Mighty Captain sword and mothers pixie dust pouch."

"But they need it more than I do." I said to him.

" Hmm have you forgotten that I don't know maybe it's possible that your parents, Are Dead!" he reminded me.

"But, they're not dead in the past I can do this wish me luck uncle."

"And remember you don't tell them anything about the future just yet." He said to me.

"Got it; well, here goes nothing!" Weee!" I said as I jumped into the portal and to the year 2019..

**(Flashback**** Ends)...**

**Izzy's POV**

Jake Cubby Barry Allen and I were shocked to hear that happened.

"Wow so, are doppelgangers died?" I asked our future son.

"Yes." He said to me in shame.

**Earth 2 Captain Jake Junior's POV**

"Look, we all don't have much time left if we can..."

" Captain Jake Jr. please come out with your hands up in the air you're under arrest." the bad guys said to him.

"How did you guys find me?"

"it wasn't that hard you left the portal open." they said to me.

"Whoops." here's a funny story about that... Ahhhhh. help me Barry Allen Mom Dad don't just stand there help me." I called them to help me but they didn't listen.

"are you getting this?" Barry asked Izzy.

"oh yeah this is definitely going to be a good Christmas present." Izzy said to Barry.

" Are... are you recording this?" I asked them in shocked.

" Yeah, we are! Keep going, you're doing great son." Jake said to me.

"look at Mommy look at Mommy." Izzy said to me.

" okay next time if I want to travel back in time, how about I just go Back 9 minutes before my mother got killed." I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3 Central City is under Attack

**Author's Note**: **Hey guys! Time for another Chapter of ****Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates Time War! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Central City is under Attack**

**Izzy's POV**

Just outside of Central City, everyone was running for their lives for some reason but why?

"What was that rubbling noise?" Captain Jake asked everyone.

"Uh guys, you might wanna see this." Barry said to us as we all went to see what was actually going in.

So we all gathered around Barry and he then turned on the monitor. Inside the screen was a man wearing a yellow darker suit with the C symbol on his chest. And this one was Evil from other Earth. His name I'd rather not say at the moment.

"Citizens of Central City! I may not know who you are, but you know who I am I used to be one of my old friends is best friend now I'm here to destroy every citizen of the world and no one and I mean no one not even that puny little worthless pirate boy Captain Jake. And if anyone tries to stop me, or come near me, you will all suffer the pain and sorrow I have planned for everyone." the yellow mask man said.

"This is coconuts!" Cubby said as he was now starting to panic.

"Cubby, don't worry I'm sure Barry has a plan right Barry?" I asked him.

" I don't know Izzy, but what I do know that we need more help then ever." Barry said to me.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's note: Hey everyone so I am thinking about putting the cast of Legends of tomorrow and the cast of Supergirl with the cast of The Arrow in this epic crossover I'm also thinking about adding more Disney characters into this my star vs. the forces of evil Gravity Falls and a Phineas and Ferb but we will get to those surprise later.**


	4. Chapter 4 Captain Jake meets Jake Part 1

**Chapter 4 Captain Jake meets Jake** **Part** **1**

**Barry Allen's POV**

After everything that is happening so far, I was now getting worried about Captain Jake.

"Hey, Captain Jake is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh sorry Barry, I was just figuring out how we can stop Blake."

"Don't worry Captain Jake, we will all figure this out together I promise." I said to him.

"Uh guys, we need you right now!" Cisco said to us as Captain Jake and I went to were Cisco needed us.

So as Captain Jake and I arrived, what we saw was Izzy having a panic attack.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Captain Jake asked her.

"No I am not! Captain Jake, I just saw Blake take Cubby and he said that if you don't come clean, he will kill him." Izzy said to me.

"Cisco, is there anyway you can locate Blake so Barry can go save Cubby before Blake kills him?" Captain Jake asked him.

"I don't know but I can try." Cisco said to him as he started to locate Blake.

As Cisco, was trying to locate Blake, Captain Jake and I were still figuring out where in the world did he go.

"Cisco any updates yet?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not the Flash you know, if you're thinking that I'm taking forever Barry, how about you try and find Blake." Cisco said to me as I used my speed to locate Blake.

"Found him!" I said as Captain Jake, Izzy ran towards the computer.

"That's awesome Barry! Where did you find him?" Izzy asked me.

"He's actually in the past of Neverland 2011." I said to the three kids.

"But that doesn't make sense, why would Blake go back to the past?" Captain Jake asked me.

"I have no idea, how about we go over there, and see what's going on. And also see, what he's up to." I said to them.

**Author's Note**: **And there you have it, so I believe that Barry Allen Captain Jake Izzy and are going back to the year 2011 of Neverland. And hopefully they find Cubby as well. give me some ideas on this in a review for the next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Captain Jake meets Jake Part 2

**Hey Everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed my Chapters of The Flash with Jake and the Neverland Pirates, cuz I am coming at you, with another Chapter. so here it is!**

**Disclaimer... I do not own the flash or Jake and the Neverland Pirates they belong to CW and Disney Junior.**

**Chapter 5 Captain Jake meets Jake Part 2**

**Izzy's POV**

as we were about to head to 2011 of the past of Neverland, I was still worried about Cubby.

"Captain Jake, what if we're to late, and Blake has already killed our little brother?" I asked him.

" Don't worry Izzy, Berry and I are not going to let that happen. whatever Blake is planning to do in the past, will stop him together." Jake said to me as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks!" Captain Jake said to me while blushing as I smirked a little bit.

"You guys ready?!" Barry asked us as we nodded our hands as he took hold our hands and started to speed but not without Iris whispering this...

"Good luck guys!" Iris said as we were already in the speed force.

As we were in the speed force, we looked at Barry's passed and I could tell that he had a really difficult childhood we don't mind him. but as we were still in the speed force, Jake and I also saw ourselves of our past in Neverland before he became Captain.

"Guys, think about the year 2011!" Barry said to me and Jake as we close our eyes and thought about 2011.

after we thought about 2011 there was a flash of lightning coming from Barry, as we arrived in 2011.

"Okay we're here! Now, let's find...?

" Barry what's wrong?" I asked him as he was pointing at Blake who was holding the past us with our Cubby.

"Who are you what do you want?" my past self asked Blake.

"You'll soon find out, my dear!" Blake said to her.

"Stay away from Izzy!" Past Jake said to his future evil counterpart.

"silence Jake, you don't know what happens to you in the future do you, oh wait you don't hahaha." Blake said to him as Jake growled at him.

As we were watching from the bushes, I was now getting scared.

"Captain Jake going to do? We have to save ourselves literally." I said to him.

"We have to get Blake away from them first, but how guys?" Captain Jake asked us.

that's when a miracle happened. Barry, ran to Blake as fast as you can.

"Hey Blake, bet you're not fast as me." The Flash said to him.

"We'll see about that Barry Allen." Blake said to him as the two ran witch gave Captain Jake and I to a chance to save ourselves again literally.

"Guys, you came." Our Cubby said to us as we saw him tied to a chair with a bomb attached to it.

"Captain Jake you better go save Cubby, for the bomb explodes." I said to him.

"What about you?" Captain Jake asked me.

" You just go save him, I'll uh save our past selves." I said to him as he nodded.

"Okay what's going on? who are you? And why are you helping us?" the past Jake asked to me.

"I got no time to explain, let's just say I'm related to her." I said to him as I was pointing to his Izzy.

"Okay, I hope I can trust you." the past Jake was up to me as I broke the cage open.

"Do you trust me now? I saved your butt." I asked him as he was still confused.

"Okay, what...is...going..on?" the past Cubby asked me.

"Okay it's a long story, but you won't believe me if I tell you." I said to him

"You may not believe Izzy, but will you believe me?" Captain Jake asked them as the came towards us with Cubby.

"Who are you good looking?" the past Jake asked himself as Captain Jake walked towards him.

"I'm you from the future, 2016 to be exact." Captain Jake sent to himself.

"And where you guys, from that same time period." Cubby and I to our past selves.

" Okay that does explain Jake's new outfit, and may I said he looks hot." Past Izzy said to me as I couldn't agree with her.

" And that also explains Cubby's cheek that got rozier." Past Jake said to future Cubby.

"Okay, we believe you!" past Jake said to us.

"You guys aren't safe here right now, please come with us to Central City." Captain Jake asked our past selves.

"Why, what's going on?" Past cubby asked him.

"Well, you see Barry Allen chasing that boy?" Captain Jake asked him as he nodded his head.

" that my friend, is the future evil version of Jake. in this case, us." Captain Jake said to him as Cubby was now scared both of them were actually.

"Wait a minute, but that doesn't explain, how you guys got here." Past Izzy said to us.

as if on cue oh, Barry Allen AKA The Flash came back.

" Okay, I got good news, and bad news." Barry said she was.

"What's the good news?" I asked him.

"I captured Blake!" Barry statue us as we started to cheer.

"And, the bad news?" past Izzy asked him.

"The bad news, he got away, before I could grab him.

"Barry!" both of the Jake's yelled at him.

"Hey I tried, but is too fast even for me. well it's like chasing Eobard Thawne all over again." Barry said to us.

"Yeah, but Blake isn't Eobard Thawne Barry." I said to him.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him hopefully." Barry said to us.

" Barry, I just located Blake again, and he is now going to prevent Jake of becoming captain so he can rule the world." Cisco said to him as we all listened.

"Oh no, guys it's happening!" Captain Jake said to all of us as he was now starting to fade away.

"looks like Blake caught the destiny sword, before you could change to Captain Jake." Barry said to them.

"Captain Jake, don't leave us!" I said to him.

"save the future, Izzy, I love you both." Captain Jake said to us as we both kissed him on the cheek as he faded away.

Captain Jake was gone!

"Guys, something's happening to Neverland, look!" Cubby said to us as we all looked at what's happening.

" Is that Captain Blake?" Barry asked us as we all nodded our heads.

" CITIZENS ON NEVERLAND! I CAPTAIN BLAKE YOUR NEW RULER, WELL NOW TAKE OVER THIS DUMP."

"Neverland isn't a dump, and you are never rule it!" Jake said to him.

"It's too late Jake, I already did haha." Blake said to him.

"Where's my Future self at Blake?" Jake asked him.

" Oh you mean Captain Jake, he doesn't exist anymore hahaha!" Blake said to him.

"You are one big bully!" past Izzy and I both said to him.

"Thank you I respect that, but you'll never get your Jake back haha. now, if you'll excuse me I have a kingdom to rule hahaha see you later prophetic Losers." Captain Blake said to us as he left.

" no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, this is horrible, Captain Jake is gone, and to top it all off, Captain Blake is now ruling Neverland!" I said to them as I sat in the sand crying.

" Hey, don't worry Izzy, we'll stop him." past Izzy said to me.

"I just want Captain Jake back, because to be honest I never told him how I loved him." I said to my past self as the past Jake blushed at that comment.

"Well he knows now." past Izzy said to me.

" I just hope future Jake heard that guys." I said to them.

"I'm sure he did, come on gang, we got Neverland to save!" Jake said to us as past Izzy and I got up from the sand and joined the group.

" Neverland is our home, and I will not let my evil version self destroy it! even though my future self is gone, we will get him back together NEVERLAND FOREVER!" Jake said to us.

"NEVERLAND FOREVER!" we all said even Barry Allen!"

**Author's Note: wow just wow everyone it looks like the whole group the past and future versions of Jake and the Neverland Pirates are now going to team up to save Neverland, beat Blake and hopefully Captain Jake will return.****and don't worry Nora Barry Allen and Iris West's Allen daughter will come in really soon to help out! let me know what you guys think in a review thank you**


	6. REASON

**Author's note:** About chapter 6 of The Flash and Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates Time War...

**hello my fellow readers, if you haven't heard about my sequel to The Flash and Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates then you are probably wondering why I haven't updated this story in a long time. well the reason for that is because I'm working on a story with a friend of mine on Instagram at the moment. and it's going to take a while for me to update it. but, if any of you guys have any suggestions on what I should add to chapter 6 to the sequel please let me know in a review, Thank You!****and if you guys want you can revisit the first crossover I did with the Flash and Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates so maybe that I can give you some ideas on what I should add to Chapters six of this sequel...****hey let me know if you want me to bring Nora back Barry and iris's Future daughter. and who should be Jake and Izzy's Future kid? also shouldn't their kid come to the Past as well with Nora? **


End file.
